1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for a saddle-ride type vehicle. In the power unit, a clutch apparatus is disposed in the course of power transmission between a crankshaft and a drive wheel for switching the connection and disconnection of the transmission of torque to the drive wheel from the crankshaft rotatably supported by a crankcase that forms a part of an engine main body. The clutch apparatus is installed in a clutch chamber formed between the crankcase and a clutch cover coupled to a side surface of the crankcase. The present invention, in particular, relates to an improved structure for disposing a clutch control apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-222043 discloses a clutch control apparatus to control the switching of the connection and disconnection of the clutch apparatus. The disclosed clutch control apparatus is disposed in the rear part of the engine main body. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-117174 discloses a clutch control apparatus disposed on the seat rails of the vehicle-body frame that supports the engine main body.
The structure, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-222043 wherein the clutch control apparatus is disposed in the rear part of the engine main body, makes the engine main body longer in the front-and-rear direction. The structure of this type tends to result in a larger vehicle body length in the front-and-rear direction. The structure, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-117174 wherein the clutch control apparatus is disposed on the vehicle-body frame, can prevent the engine main body from having a larger total length in the front-and-rear direction. In the structure of this type, however, the clutch control apparatus has difficulty in receiving an air flow because the frame members and other component parts that exist around the clutch control apparatus block the air flow. More particularly in a case, such as Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-117174, wherein the clutch control apparatus is disposed on the seat rails, the clutch control apparatus that is surrounded by the riding seat and the rear fender has more difficulty in receiving the air flow. Accordingly, the cooling-down of the clutch control apparatus becomes a problem.